A Revisit To That Iconic Shower Lush
by yourknightingale
Summary: [courtesy of Lush shower gel] How To Use: If you really don't know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate.


She's calling it now. This naked lady with her red hair loosely up on a bun is crazy. Weird. Creepy. Who on their normal state of mind would bust into some stranger's shower?

And she's saying she's pretty confident with her banging body? Like, yeah, but.

"You should be," Beca finds herself admitting, although true in her statement is also not remotely close to any sort of social convention. This is not how you meet people. This is not something you talk about in your first meeting. No weather talks or something along the lines? This can't be legal.

The redhead turns and reaches out for the towel, then hands it to Beca with a playful smile.

"Still need to shower." The brunette almost whispers to herself because really, this is the most awkward encounter she's ever experienced to date.

"I see that." Ginger speaks. She sees Beca's toiletries, picks up the shower gel bottle (without asking or any warning), and reads the label. "Oh, how creative. Find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate, it says."

There's that playful smile again. Wider. Not-so-subtle. A lot of innuendos.

If Beca's not sure before, this is a confirmation. This woman is crazy, and knows no boundaries, and doesn't respect people's personal bubble, and what if Beca turns out to be a psycho? This could've been a gruesome scene. Beca is not a psycho, thank goodness. So is the redhead a freaking psycho? This is overbearing amiability. This is abuse of charisma. This is debauchery wrapped in boldness.

Weirdly enough, Beca likes it. Not that she would want this to be a recurring event. It's just now, she can't help but be so turned on. A beautiful girl is in front of her. A confident beautiful naked girl is standing literally just inches from her. How much control can one petite brunette have?

"If you need a demonstration partner," the redhead moves closer, "I could," extends her arm behind Beca, "show you how," and taps the shower on. "Right now is perfect."

The atmosphere steams quicker than usual and it's definitely not just the water coming out of the shower head. There's strong connection. There's attraction. There's lust.

Beca swallows hard. The first few sprinkles hit her back and catches her off guard. She flinches for a brief second, then she feels the pressure is on. It hits her on the back of her neck. Trickles down her shoulders. Drips fall along her collarbone, down to her bare chest.

Ginger pours some gel onto her palm and throws the bottle behind her like her disregarding it means she already has what she wants. She puts her hands together, slowly, just sufficient for a lather rub, and gently applies it to Beca's shoulders first. There's no hint of hesitation in the way her fingers trace Beca's skin and the brunette closes her eyes in the sensation. She tilts her head slightly to allow the right hand to roam, to wander up, until said hand finds the curve of her neck. She senses some warmth closing in on that area and hears (feels) a long intake of breath.

"Smells so good." The voice is lost, evident are the seductive undertones. Beca can only inhale in response.

The tip of her nose touches Beca's left earlobe and the warmth again is closing in on that area. Beca's mouth hangs open as if she's gone with the moment, not stopping the girl from nibbling her ear. It's sensual in its own way and she shivers even though the shower temperature can't be any warmer than she prefers.

There's some dampness too, although Beca isn't certain if it's H2O or if it's from the tongue that slips and glides, but is now leaving her ear. She can still feel the tip of her nose travelling down her cheeks and nuzzling along her jawline.

"I'm Chloe." The girl breathes out. "You are?"

She fights the urge to say "wet" so opts to say her name (that she momentarily forgets due to this steamy situation), "Beca."

Chloe's left hand is still cupping her neck but somehow, her right hand has journeyed south. First, it's passing ever so slowly down the side of her front, a lather of soap trails behind. Then, it's stopping on her waist all the while her business on Beca's face continues.

They're nose to nose, water dripping off the length so Beca can tell the other girl's soaked, too. This is a true definition of conservation by sharing the shower together. How they can breathe properly, no one knows. Chloe isn't stopping as she replaces her nose with her closed lips. But neither is Beca. Not now. This is too physical not to end up having a taste of what should really happen.

Beca ultimately goes for it, any trace of reasoning and rationality thrown out the window.

She leans up, switching her nose with her mouth, briefly brushing it against Chloe's. The redhead immediately tilts her head to the right and presses harder. The hand on her waist doing the same, pressing harder on skin. Beca notes how perfectly accommodating Chloe's lips are, like they're puzzle pieces that fit together, and a soft sound of pleasure escape from the back of her throat.

Chloe pulls back a little and this could be the time when Beca's senses come back to her and she should probably talk and get to know this girl better before they do something more than what strangers (they're acquainted with names in that brief second earlier, so they're acquaintances perhaps?) usually conventionally normally do. She doesn't even get the chance to open her eyes before Chloe dives right back in. This time, more open. This time, it's more passionate. This time, Beca initiates the tongue, finally putting it to good use since talking is out of the equation.

From singing a duet of Titanium to a make-out session, how? The brunette can't believe this is happening. She has gained some courage to also explore Chloe's body —her hands flying to Chloe's hips, and cheeks, and back of her neck, to her shoulder— as their kisses become more heated and frenzied.

The noises they make is straight out not PG-13 any longer. Not when Chloe bites and sucks on Beca's lower lip when the latter tries to pull back for a breather. Her lip lingers longer in between Chloe's lips and that's the hottest thing to ever happen to her in college. She's only been here, what, two months? It's just going to be downhill from there. Timing's working out on their side, too, since nobody else is in there.

Wait, isn't pizza guy supposed to be here? What's his name? Tony. Tori. Tommy? Whatever, it's irrelevant now.

Beca can taste a little blood and boy, Chloe's amazing. That she can say is relevant information.

"Beca."

"Hmm?"

She's biting her own lip, a distinct flavour of iron is present.

"I said, it's a shame these Lush products are limited edition. They only come around Christmas time. I should just buy like 5 sets, right? What do you think? Practical? I'll share it with you and Amy if you want." Chloe stands beside her, fully clothed, and unaware of what Beca just had in mind.

They're in a store together. Shopping for some apartment essentials, in retrospect, but Chloe "needs" to stop for her bath items. Of course.

Beca mentally slaps herself, thinking she's such an evil person, a monster, for perving on her best friend. Of all people! She looks down and remembers she's holding that bottle with very specific instructions on how to use it.

"I know, right? It's funny whoever thought of that. Very clever marketing." Chloe laughs, after peaking over her shoulder to see Beca reading the label.

"They probably got a raise, at least." She finally finds a comeback and herself, albeit still feeling guilty for zoning out like that.

Chloe smirks. "Yeah, you enjoyed reading that. You were out for like a minute. Are you considering buying that?"

She's teasing. Beca knows. But after picturing a very visual reimagine of how they first met, it's not innocent on Beca's part anymore.

Chloe doesn't catch on it though because her teasing continues, " Bec, we already had a shower moment. Right now, we share a bed. What's another shower sharing?"

The brunette manages to look at her in an expressionless and hard to read face but Chloe keeps winking at her. "Nope. Not happening."


End file.
